What's happening when you do drugs
by Miss Silver K
Summary: Un recueil d'OS aux couples formés par le hasard (et un serveur discord douteux que j'aime quand même). [ATTENTION] Ceci est un recueil à titre lemonesque ! BDSM et sûrement autres kinks compris ! Plus d'infos à l'intérieur, mais grosso merdo, c'est pas pour les gosses (et c'est uniquement du yaoi) ! (contient des personnages de la série originale, TLC et ND)
1. Introduction

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais j'ai envie de le faire pour ce recueil, comme ça je met toute les choses au clair bien plus facilement que dans le résumé (parce-que clairement je peux pas mettre tout ça dans un résumé...)

Alors tout d'abord, ce recueil est un peu spécial, parce-que ça part beaucoup en couille niveau couples (j'ai eu cette bonne idée de créer une liste de personnages avec des numéros, et de laisser le serveur discord Saint Seiya dans lequel je suis décidé des numéros (soit deux soit trois) sans avoir aucune idée des personnages, et ça donne des choses... farfelues, parfois. Mais surtout, des couples intéressants à exploiter ! (pour moi, en tout cas !)

Alors pour être clair de chez clair: Je suis très fan de twincest et n'ai rien contre l'inceste dans les fictions (surtout entre hommes (originalité tmtc), je sais que c'est pas au goût de tout le monde mais c'est comme ça que je suis, et c'est pas comme si je shippais des frères dans la vraie vie, j'en ship même pas dans des oeuvres de fictions interprété par des personnes réels, comme... Je sais pas, Doctor House ou Buffy contres les vampires, comme vous voulez !) Alors, je ne "choisis" pas à proprement parler les couples qu'il va y avoir dans ce recueil (je n'ai fais que choisir les personnages dans la liste), et le hasard n'a pas voulu que du twincest soit choisit, mais le tout premier OS va être du demi-inceste, sur du Ilias x Sisyphe, alors si vous n'aimez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire ! Mais sachez avant de partir que c'est pour le moment le seul couple incestueux qui a été "tiré au sort" sur 18 couples, donc il y aura au moins 17 autres OS qui ne comprennent pas d'inceste qui pourraient potentiellement vous plaire, n'hésitez donc pas à suivre ce recueil ou le mettre dans vos marques-pages si vous êtes quand même intéressé de voir ce que je pourrais sortir ensuite !

En ce qui concerne ma liste: J'ai choisis des personnages de la série originale, de TLC (gaiden compris) et également de Next Dimension (tous des ors ou des spectres, ou des dieux), alors il ai possible que vous ne connaissiez pas forcément les deux ou les trois personnages dans un couple/trouple. Attendez-vous à des couples intergénérationnels et même interdimensionnels (il y a carrément un trouple qui comprends un personnage de ND, un autre de TLC et encore un de la série originale... ouep, c'est la merde !) Dans ma liste, j'ai uniquement mit des personnages que j'aimais et sur lesquels j'étais intéressée d'écrire. Je n'ai pas mis TOUT les personnages que j'aimais, par exemple, Camus et Milo, tout simplement parce-qu'écrire sur eux ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment, donc ne vous attendez pas à les voir de si tôt (désolé les fans). Si ça peut en égayer certains, j'ai quand même mit Dégel et Kardia dans ma liste... mais aucun des deux n'as été tiré. C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas choisis les numéros !

Afin que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre, voici la liste des couples et trouples qui ont été choisit jusque là (j'éditerais cet introduction à chaque fois que je posterais un OS, pour que tout le monde sache quels couples j'ai déjà fait, même si je compte mettre le nom du ship comme titre de Chapitre à chaque fois). Je précise que je ne les ferais pas forcément dans cet ordre, ça dépendra de mes envie (et oui, il y a deux fois le même couple avec juste l'ordre des noms inversé, c'est parce-que j'aime bien l'idée de faire deux OS d'une même histoire avec juste les positions top/bottom qui s'inversent, alors je les garde ! petite précision tout de même, le top n'est pas forcément celui dont le prénom apparaît en premier pour le ship (ex: le ship Sisyphe x Ilias a été choisit dans cet ordre, mais j'ai préféré faire d'Ilias le top):

Krest x Aspros

Ikelos x Deathmask

Ecarlate x Itia

Rasgado x Lugonis x Byaku

Ecarlate x Ilias x Deathmask

Minos x Sisyphe

Abel/Caïn x Queen

Saga x Luco

Thanatos x Rhadamanthe

Minos x Itia

Kanon x Valentine

**Sisyphe x Ilias (fait)**

Kanon x Thanatos

Kanon x Aeras

Pharaoh x Gestalt

Aspros x Krest

Kanon x Minos

Rhadamanthe x Minos

Ok !Ceci est donc un recueil pour OS très lemonesque (et il va de soit qu'aucun chapitre ne sera directement relié à un autre), avec juste un peu de "scénario" et sûrement un peu d'explications si besoin (histoire que ça se résume pas à un simple porno à l'histoire en grand nawak horrible. Un peu de qualité, par Athéna !), mais vous attendez pas non plus à des fics hyper travaillés aux univers grandioses. Ce recueil est avant tout là pour les histoires de culs. "Cul" est donc supérieur à "Histoire", ici, mais si un couple m'inspire assez, je ferais un OS (ou mini-fic ou fic tout court) à part. Juste, pas ici.  
Je qualifie aussi ce recueil de "BDSM" mais honnêtement je suis pas sûre de réussir à bien retranscrire le BDSM, j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience réel sur le sujet, v'voyez X'D Mais ça s'en rapprochera, en tout cas ! Attendez-vous à des trucs hard (peut-être avec un peu de sang pour certains couples, mais rien de gore ou d'exagéré), avec quand même un soupçon de fluff et d'amour. Présences de chaînes et autres moyens de restreignement garantie ! (je sais que c'est pas un mot, mais faites avec pour l'instant) J'aurais plus d'un kink à exploiter, et je vais pas me gêner !

(n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous ne connaissez pas un des personnages dans la liste et que vous avez la flemme de faire une recherche google. Et je dis bien MP et pas review ! Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews qui me demandent "c'est qui lui ?", vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! Et si vous n'avez pas de compte FF, vous avez le choix: faites-en un ou allez sur google. Mais je ne modifierais pas de chapitres et je n'en ferais pas non plus un nouveau juste pour expliqué qui est qui, déso pas déso!)

Pour toutes mes histoires, je partirais du principe que le lecteur connait tout les personnages présents, alors ne vous attendez pas à des explications détaillés sur l'histoire de chaque protagonistes.

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dis ? Je modifierais cette intro au besoin, de toute façon. Ah oui ! C'est évident qu'il y aura du OOC ! Je resterais bien sûr le plus possible proche des caractères et personnalités des personnages (ou du moins, la vision que j'ai d'eux), mais vous vous doutez qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de porno sur des personnages pré-existant et des couples non-canonique sans aucun OOC. Surtout vu la gueule des couples.

Pour finir vraiment, j'ai déjà plein de couples, et n'ait pas besoin de plus pour le moment, mais si vous voulez quand même tenter votre chance, donnez-moi deux (pour un couple simple) ou trois (pour un trouple) numéros entre 1 et 50, et si les personnages sur lesquels vous êtes tombés m'intéressent assez (personne n'est tombé sur Rune et ça me rends triste), je les noterais ! (si vous comptez ne proposer que des numéros et ne pas donner d'avis sur le recueil ou un chapitre, merci de le faire par MP, j'aimerais garder les reviews comme étant un endroit où je peux voir avant tout ce que les gens ont pensés de mes écrits !) Pareil si vous avec un scénario/kink que vous aimeriez voir, je suis ouverte à toute suggestions ! (mais je ne promet pas de toute les faire, bien entendu, j'ai quand même mes propres idées !)

Sur ce, merci à ceux qui auront lu jusque là ! J'espère que vous apprécierez mes écrits ! Bonne lecture, et bonne continuation à tous !


	2. Ilias x Sisyphe

Posté à l'entrée de son temple, Sisyphe regardait l'horizon. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à son frère. Ca faisait plusieurs années qu'il était mort. A cause du deuil, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant d'enfin parvenir à entendre sa voix de nouveau, via le vent et la Nature. Et malgré ça, malgré le fait qu'ils communiquaient souvent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un manque. Il y avait longuement réfléchit, et il en était sûr, maintenant. Son toucher était ce qui lui manquait, simplement parler ne lui était plus assez. Il avait besoin de bien plus, il avait besoin de contact physique. Ce qui était le plus dur, c'était de le cacher, car pendant ses discussions avec son frère, certaines choses lui échappaient. Ils communiquaient par l'esprit, ce qui voulait dire que, même si il était capable de "filtrer" ses pensées et n'envoyer que ce qu'il voulait envoyer... une petite faille laissait s'échapper quelques phrases qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder pour lui.

L'après-midi approchait de sa fin. Aujourd'hui, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, il se rendit à cette falaise, au bord du sanctuaire, et qui donnait sur la forêt. C'est là qu'il conversait avec son frère, parfois rejoins par le petit prodige qu'était Régulus. Le pauvre, malgré tout son talent, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à écouté le Vent. Il n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec la Nature, et encore moins avec son père. D'un côté, il le comprenait parfaitement, lui aussi avait eu du mal à ses débuts, et c'était pire pour le petit lion qui avait perdu son père bien trop tôt. Et d'un autre, il était frustré de ne pas réussir à l'aider plus que ça. Il commençait à remettre ses capacités d'instituteur et maître en question...

Soudainement, il sentit la douce caresse du Vent sur sa peau. Il le sentit passer dans ses cheveux, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être qui balaya ses soucis petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de calme et de paix, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Son cosmos s'étendit discrètement, son esprit s'ouvrit et sa conscience s'envola ailleurs. Bientôt, l'image de son frère vint s'imposer à sa vision. Souriant avec un air fier et protecteur, si sage et calme... Le manque que ressentait Sisyphe creusa sa poitrine un peu plus.

-Ilias...

-Je te sens tourmenté, Sisyphe.

Bien malgré lui, le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils. Il s'en doutait, en même temps. Son frère était bien la seule personne à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir, du moins, pas pendant très longtemps. Et il avait prit sa décision, il ne voulait plus tenter de lui cacher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, il avait besoin de lui parler. Il avait besoin de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, un amour qui n'avait presque plus rien de fraternel. Il en avait honte, mais si il lui en parlait, si il l'entendait le rejeter lui-même, il cessera de s'accrocher à un espoir vain. Celui que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

-Il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire, depuis un moment déjà...

-Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et t'accompagner, petit frère.

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres de Sisyphe. Il ne savait pas si il devait maudire, ou être heureux du fait qu'ils parlaient par télépathie, car ses pensées se bousculèrent et fusèrent à une telle vitesse qu'il ne put qu'avouer ce qu'il aurait pu garder pour lui encore longtemps face à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas partagé ses pensées.

-Je t'aime, tellement, bien plus qu'un frère, bien plus qu'une famille, Ilias. J'ai besoin d'être près de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton corps, j'aimerais pouvoir te toucher à nouveau, tu ne sais pas à quel point tout ça me manque, tout les moments qu'on a partagé, toute les fois où tu m'as tenu conter toi, où tu m'as réconforté et aidé. Le simple toucher de ta main... Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais vu et ne me verra jamais de la même façon, mais j'ai besoin que tu le sache.

Plus ses paroles lui échappaient, et plus il sentait ses joues se chauffés. Mais le pire fut le silence qui suivit sa déclaration. L'imagine d'Ilias l'avait quitté, il avait beau cherché, il ne le percevait plus, ne le sentait plus. La panique commença à s'emparer de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras passer sous les siens, enroulant sa taille et le pressant légèrement contre un corps inconnu. De nouveau, le cosmos de son frère décédé se fit sentir, cette fois-ci dans son dos. Le coeur de Sisyphe s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors que l'impensable était en train de se passer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir ses yeux pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de son frère qui l'embrassait, qui le touchait, pour la première fois depuis sa mort. En faite, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le sanctuaire. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était inespéré.

-Tu n'as jamais su gardé un secret envers moi, Sisyphe.

Un baiser se déposa sur l'oreille du Sagittaire, réveillant un feu en lui qui coupa son souffle pendant quelques instants.

-Ilias...?

De nouveaux baisers parcoururent son corps, passant de l'oreille à son cou, puis son épaule. Sisyphe retenait ses soupirs, cette tâche devenant bien plus difficile lorsqu'il sentit des mains parcourir son torse à même la peau, malgré l'armure qu'il portait. Armure qu'il était bien content d'avoir, étant donné qu'elle cachait parfaitement son érection naissante. Son frère ne prononçait pas de mots, mais ce qu'il ressentait, ses émotions et ses sentiments à son égard, tout A son grand damne, le corps de son aimé finit par s'éloigner de lui. Immédiatement, il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, comme si il s'attendait à voir son frère bel et bien vivant derrière lui. Mais, à peine s'était-il tourné que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, accompagnés par des mains encadrant son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux, autant sous le choc du soudain baiser, que de celui devoir la silhouette transparente d'Ilias se tenir juste devant lui.

Même si seulement quelques secondes avaient passés, c'était comme une éternité qui venaient de s'écouler avant que les lèvres de son esprit de frère ne se séparent des siennes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un dans celui de l'autre, avec un sourire attendrit de la part du Lion.

-J'ai encore tout un monde à te faire découvrir.

* * *

Sisyphe n'avait pas réfléchit, il avait suivit son frère par instinct, jusqu'ici, caché dans la forêt qui bordait le Sanctuaire. Derrière lui, les plantes avaient poussés, bloquant la route à l'aide de gros buissons. La forêt écoutait chacun des désirs d'Ilias, qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son frère soit vue par qui que ce soit.

Là, entouré des arbres et de la Nature qui lui semblait plus accueillante que jamais, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un nouveau baiser, tout aussi doux que le premier. Avec une certaine timidité, cette fois-ci, Sisyphe y répondit. Son armure eut tôt fait de le quitter et d'aller se reformer plus loin, là où elle ne gênera pas. Alors qu'il s'accrochait presque désespérément aux épaules de l'homme qu'il avait tant rêver de pouvoir toucher à nouveau, le plus jeune commença à reculé, encourager par les petites pressions qu'exerçait son frère. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit un arbre dans son dos. La main de son frère qui se trouvait précédemment sur sa taille, descendit à sa ceinture. Sisyphe était tellement hypnotisé par le baiser qui devenait de plus en langoureux, qu'il fit même pas attention à la ceinture qu'était en train de défaire le félin. Il passa ses cheveux dans la court chevelure blonde pour approfondir ce doux échange buccale, mais à son grand regret, cela n'empêcha pas son aîné de se séparer de lui quelques instants plus tard. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrouvrir ses yeux pour voir et sentir les douces lèvres de son aîné se déposer sur son cou, lui provoquant maint frissons et soupirs voluptueux.

Son pantalon glissa lentement sur ses jambes, emporté par de fines racines provenants de l'arbre contre lequel il se trouvait. Ilias descendit ses baisers un peu plus, observé par les yeux emplis de désirs de son cadet. Un gémissement échappa à celui-ci lorsque des doigts se refermèrent sur ses tétons, s'acharnant sur eux alors qu'une langue s'amusait à parcourir gorge et clavicule. Un nouveau soupir, plus long et langoureux, traversa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son menton se levait de lui-même vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux, et, petit à petit, fut entraîner vers le bas jusqu'à se retrouver assit contre l'arbre. Une des mains sur son torse le quitta pour venir se glisser entre ses jambes, maintenant écartés par des racines qui s'étaient enroulés entoure de ses mollets. L'anticipation lui serra les entrailles, mais il ne fit rien pour résister. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait espérer et rêver pendant si longtemps, il ne laisserait pas l'occasion filer. Même lorsque ses mains furent à leur tour liés par les racines de l'arbre et bloquées contre celui-ci, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Il avait confiance, et en son frère, et en la Forêt.

La sensation d'un doigt entrant en lui arracha un nouveau gémissement au chevalier. C'était une sensation étrange, différente de celle que lui aurait provoqué un vivant. La chaleur grimpait de plus en plus en lui, et même si il pouvait très bien le toucher au travers, Ilias décida d'ouvrir la chemise que son frère portait afin de le mettre plus à l'aise. En même temps, l'arbre finissait d'enlever le pantalon, ainsi que les chaussures de Sisyphe, rendant celui-ci à moitié nu à la merci du Lion.

-Ilias... Ilias...!

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, faisant cambrer le dos du plus jeune qui gémît de plus belle. Doucement, Ilias descendit sur le corps offert, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau qui réagissait délicieusement à chaque frôlement de lèvres. Arriva-t-il à l'objet de ses désirs, fièrement dressé, et déjà légèrement mouillé, n'attendant que d'être gâté à son tour. En sentant le souffle étrangement chaud sur sa virilité, Sisyphe entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux et baissa son regard. La vue de son frère, se tenant aussi près de son membre, le regard ancré dans le siens, lui coupa le souffle. L'excitation et l'impatience se mirent tout deux à lui brûler les entrailles, alors que les doigts se retiraient de son antre. Il voulu d'abord se plaindre, mais bien vite, il sentit quelque chose de totalement différent venir prendre leur place. Quelque chose de plus rugueux, mais de paradoxalement tout aussi doux. Et alors que cette chose commença à entrer en lui, Sisyphe ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à l'identifié comme étant une nouvelle racine.  
Il n'eût pas le temps de s'habituer à la plante qui se mettait à bouger lentement en lui, allant plus loin que les doigts de son frère, que déjà, celui-ci se pencha sur son membre, l'englobant entre ses lèvres et lui offrant de nouveaux plaisirs que jamais le Sagittaire ne se serait imaginé réellement recevoir un jour. L'air sembla lui manquer, emporté par la vague de plaisir qui lui était offerte et qui ne cessait de s'intensifier, autant sous les mouvements du blond que de l'arbre qui l'accompagnait.

Sisyphe poussa une exclamation de plaisir proche d'un cri, lorsque la chose en lui toucha une partie très sensible à l'intérieur. Il put sentir les mouvements de la racine s'accélérer, en même temps que la tête du Lion qui semblait beaucoup profité de son repas, l'avalant maintenant entièrement à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il allait atteindre sa limite, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prévenir le blond, de multiples lianes recouvrèrent soudainement sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot compréhensible. Il avait beau se tortiller, et penser très fort à ce qui allait arriver, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire au final fut de gémir de plus en plus, sans que son frère ne s'arrête. C'est au plus profond de sa bouche qu'il atteignit un orgasme fulgurant, qui lui aurait sûrement arraché un cri si il n'avait pas été bâillonné de la sorte.  
Doucement, il put sentir son frère relever la tête en suçant tout autant son membre, afin de ne pas perdre une goutte de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Le plaisir que ressentait Sisyphe lui avait définitivement perdre pieds, tant qu'il ne fut même pas surpris de voir son aîné avalé sa semence. Pourtant, c'était encore loin d'être finit, et il le comprit bien vite. La racine qui était en lui continuait de bouger, et ça ne le gênait pas. Doucement, Ilias vint se placer au-dessus de lui, rapprochant son visage du siens et venant embrasser ses lèvres dont les lianes s'étaient éloignés pour l'occasion. C'était un baiser fougueux, emplie de passion qu'il offrit à son demi-frère, et que celui-ci accueillait avec plaisir. Et alors qu'ils reprenaient cette danse langoureuse, Ilias se saisit du membre du plus jeune et se mit à le gâter à nouveau. Il venait à peine de jouir, et pourtant, Sisyphe put bien vite sentir son érection revenir.

Le Lion se sépara encore de sa proie, qui fut aussitôt de nouveau bâillonnés par les mêmes lianes.

-Je t'aime, Sisyphe.

Et, alors qu'à son tour, il commença à se débarrasser de son pantalon, Sisyphe sentit tout son corps être forcé de se retourné par les racines qui le tenaient toujours, celle qui était en lui s'étant enfin retiré. Il se retrouva à genoux, les mains au-dessus de sa tête et le dos légèrement courbé. Du coup de l'oeil, il put observer de petites racines lui écarter les fesses, tandis que Ilias tenait son membre d'une main, l'autre posé sur la hanche du cadet. Il se rapprocha et, doucement, commença à faire rentrer sa virilité brûlante dans l'antre du Sagittaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un cri étouffer par les lianes, alors qu'il put sentir la virilité pulsante du Lion entrer en lui jusqu'à s'y loger complètement. Un soupir d'extase résonna dans ses oreilles, puis des mains se saisirent de ses hanches.

Contrairement à la douceur dont le blond avait fait preuve pour rentrer en lui, c'est avec une douce sauvagerie qu'il se mit à bouger les hanches, offrant à Sisyphe de délicieux coups de bassins, qui lui offraient bien plus de plaisir que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche de manière incontrôlable, et le fait qu'elles soient étouffés par les lianes l'excitait autant que ça excitait son frère. Lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour venir gémir son nom à son oreille, augmentant son extase, tout ce que Sisyphe put faire en retour est de répété son prénom dans sa tête, à défaut de pouvoir le faire à haute voix. Et cela sembla suffire, car il put aussitôt sentir les coups de bassins s'accélérer et les mains se crispés légèrement sur ses hanches. Et alors que le Sagittaire pensait qu'il ne pourra jamais ressentir plus de plaisir, il sentit quelques choses lui fouetter la hanche soudainement. Tout son corps se crispa et il poussa un cri de surprises, bien vite remplacé par du plaisir, surtout lorsque l'acte se répéta à nouveau, puis une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir des tendances sado-masochiste, mais cette situation était loin de lui déplaire. Il avait envie de plus, besoin de plus, il voulait se sentir encore plus dominé.

Et ses prières furent entendu. Une des mains d'Ilias quitta sa hanche pour venir lui agripper les cheveux, tirant dessus alors qu'à nouveau, une liane lui fouetta la fesse. Sisyphe n'arrivait plus à pensé de manière cohérente, toute les sensations de plaisir pur qu'il ressentait provoquèrent des larmes qui vinrent humidifié ses yeux levés au ciel. Il pouvait entendre les grognements de son frère dans son dos, et ses lorsque ses va-et-vient se firent plus sauvage qu'à nouveau, le plus jeune atteignit sa limite dans un puissant jet, qui lui arracha un nouveau cri étouffé. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en remettre, sa tête fut plaqué contre l'arbre, et les mouvements derrière lui s'accentuèrent, pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant qu'Ilias ne le pénètre entièrement, le remplissant de sa semence dans un râle de plaisir.

Plusieurs coups de bassins saccadés suivirent, avant que le Lion ne se retire de son amant. Doucement, toute les racines qui retenaient Sisyphe le relâchèrent, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'écroula pas immédiatement, fut grâce au bras de son frère qui l'enlacèrent pour le serrer contre lui, toujours dans son dos. Pour autant qu'il avait apprécié la sauvagerie dont il avait fait preuve, il n'était pas contre un peu de douceur de la part de son demi-frère et amant.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans une douce et amoureuse danse, qui ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût du plus jeune. Il fut petit à petit retourner pour pouvoir s'installer plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Là, ils purent reprendre tranquillement leur petit moment câlin, tellement agréable que Sisyphe ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir dans les bras de son félin, un sourire emplie de bonheur aux lèvres.


End file.
